


farewell

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Series: never to be satisfied with the present [2]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyotr uses</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell

He's not necessarily handsome. But, you like him. He is your friend and he is willing.

You could not bear making him do this if he did not want to.

Especially when he is not like you. He talks about having a wife and kids someday. You know it is true and you will be happy for him when he does. 

For, you will not be losing anything.

But, for now.

While you are both here.

In a foreign place.

You will use him for this.

And it is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Aleksey was Pyotr's valet. Pyotr was also godfather to his son Georgy.


End file.
